


Hushed Insanity

by SweetBlackay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Suna Village, Tenten Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBlackay/pseuds/SweetBlackay
Summary: Gaara really wants Tenten to be careful because she is the love of his life. Written for the Tenten Appreciation Month - Week Two: Insanity/67%





	Hushed Insanity

Tenten turned the shower off and reached out for her towel. She just came back from a mission which didn’t went too well. They had casualties and Tenten got poisoned due too he fact that their informant hadn’t been honest. Neji had to beat the truth out of him which was part of the reason for the almost failed mission. Fortunately, they kind of made it and brought a wanted criminal and stolen records back to Sabaku no Gaara – the Kazekage. Their team reported their case dutifully to Gaara while Tenten got a checkup in the medical station. Afterwards Lee and Neji checked up on her and told them that they were leaving in two days. The usual. Tenten wasn’t worried about that she was more worried about the things that were coming. Later the guards of the Kazekage had picked her up from the medical station and escorted her to her assigned room in the Kazekage building.  
She took a long hot shower, toweled herself dry and used some light scented lotion which was especially put there for her. Sighing she left the bathroom and froze. Gaara sat on the bed and stared right at her. Tenten blushed and clinged to her towel which was the only thing that covered her.  
„G-Gaara…“  
The Kazekages gaze rested upon her. He seemed calm and collected but Tenten could see a shine in his eyes what told her that he was irritated. „Your mission. “ He started to speak in a calm manner and got up from the bed. „Was a disaster.“ He walked right up to her until he was millimeters apart from her. Tenten could feel his warmth and she knew he must hear her heart beating fast. She knew that she didn’t have to be afraid of him and she wasn’t. Actually she got excited. 

It was a known fact that the Kazekage fell in love with a kunoichi from Konohagakure. At first it caused an uproar especially with the Daimyo of the land of wind. The Daimyo was disgusted and threatened with sanctions and consequences of massive proportions. Temari and Kankuro were worried and tried to talk to Gaara about his interest for her. Even Naruto the seventh Hokage tried to coerce Gaara into a simpler option. But Gaara did not want to talk about it or be forced to decide different.  
Because this love he felt for that kunoichi had not been love at first sight. And for sure not love at the second sight but after the war and even a few years later, she walked past Shikamaru, Temari and him. She shared a few kind words with Temari and Shikamaru and smiled at him. And Gaara realized her beauty and charm. Months later he saw her perform for the academy students in Suna. Performing flawlessly and promoting her little weapons shop afterwards had been impressive and amusing. Gaara realized her ambition. What sealed the deal for Gaara was fate because on one of his night walks he met her by accident. Talking to her made him realize that she must be the one.  
Making her realize his love for her had been a story of its own. Gaara visited Konoha so often that Sunagakures shinobi got worried. He slept even less and he only managed to eat when she agreed to a dinner date. Dating in secret was a game he never wants to repeat again since everyone knew him and many people in Konoha knew her. The weapon mistress and the Kazekage. Rumors tore up the easy life in Konoha.  
In the end Gaara got what he wanted before she could drive him insane by denying her own growing feelings for him. Still Tenten wouldn’t move to Suna so they only saw each other when she had missions for Suna or he visits Konoha. Gaara knew very well that she took on any mission which was connected to Suna. Just to see him. Sometimes he wondered why and if it was okay for her. But she only giggled and rolled her eyes at him. 

“We had a deal, Tenten.”, he murmured with a low voice. A shiver went down her back while her eyes and thoughts were mesmerized from his beautiful turquoise eyes. “You will never get yourself hurt and therefore you get to stay in Konoha.”  
Tenten wanted to say something to defend her actions but she didn’t know how. It was just a second in which she hadn’t been careful. That was the second in which the senbon hit her lower back. Thankfully Neji saved her with herbs and some chakra infusion. “It was an accident.”  
“You said your teammates would protect you.”  
“They did.”  
“They did a bad job.”  
“Gaara!” Her blush on her face receded a bit and she took a step back to look at him. “I am not a child. You know I hate it when you treat me like this! As a kunoichi I serve Konoha.” Even though she was excited as hell she was angry too. How dare he to shame her and her team like this. Neji und Lee were here teammates and not her bodyguards. They had a mission to accomplish and Team Gai doesn’t do failures.  
“You may be a shinobi of Konoha but you are also my lover! Your death will drive me into insanity.” His voice was cold but his eyes stayed heated and pierced into her head. “So just…” He stopped and the eye contact broke. His eyes started to falter and his hands formed fists. With a deep breath he looked at her and touched her cheek. “Just be careful.”  
Tenten swallowed as Gaara stepped towards her. His head lowered itself a bit until his lips caressed hers. At first Tenten considered to reject him but having him this close always clouded her judgement. Kissing him back she had to open her lips right away because Gaara never played games. A few seconds into the kiss and Tenten could feel Gaara pulling roughly at her towel which fell to the ground immediately. His hands wandered down her body and caressed her breasts in a caring way. His other hand went down her stomach and grabbed her hip. Deepening the kiss, he pulled her into his body. So much closer that there was no room between her bare skin and his Suna clothes. Her arms circled around his neck and his warm tongue played games with hers. She was a bit tired from the mission but she didn’t saw Gaara as often as other couples saw each other. Every second were of meaning. They couldn’t waste their time with fights or childish behavior. They had to make each second count.  
That’s why she didn’t say anything when he laid her onto the bed or touched her between her legs until she could only moan into the kiss. “Ga…aara!”  
“Hush.” He commanded and added a second finger into her. He moved them slow and grinded them against her walls. With his thumb he stimulated her clitoris. Tenten tried to stay quiet and kept her eyes shut while she enjoyed the sensations Gaara made her feel. Gaaras other hand moved to her breast and massaged them passionately while he started to kiss her again. With his tongue he mimicked the movements of his fingers.  
Things heated up and Tenten didn’t know where the feelings were the most intense. Everything was too much. Her hands moved to Gaaras shoulders and another surge of arousal went through her entire body when she felt that he was still fully clothed. Unlike her.  
Tenten moved her face away from the kiss and breathed hard. “Gaara.” A squeal left her lips as he pulled her nipples. “I’m…”  
“Tell me, Ten. How close are you?”  
Tenten flinched and her grip on Gaaras shoulders got firmer. He knew very well how close she was. “Gaara, don’t… don’t….”  
“I know. But I must.”, he whispered and kissed her jaw down her neck. His hand left her breast and caressed her body down to her hips. His movements in her got slower. “Please please please please…”, she begged but with a last kiss to her pulse. Gaaras slipped his finger out of her and got off her. Tenten sobbed with the loss of her lover but hid her face in her hands. Gaara watched her shaking flushed body and her damp thighs. He started to take off his clothes and threw them into the general direction where he left his gourd. “Are you alright?”, he asked her. She didn’t answer him and she didn’t move.  
“Tenten.” With all his clothes gone he stood in front of the bed his gaze lingering on her sinfully body. “Look at me.”  
Slowly she moved her hands from her face and her blush increased as she saw Gaaras naked form. He was fully erect with his glistening manhood standing up proudly however his face showed no sign of arousal. Although his eyes burned a searing passion into her body. “I asked you to be careful and I will not ask again.” Grabbing her legs, he pulled her to the edge of the bed and got between her spread thighs. “I have to give you a taste of insanity, Ten. So, you never even consider making me go down this road.”  
His mouth got dangerously close to her hottest spot on her body. It was the place where she craved him the most. The place on her body where she needed him the most. But here he is – punishing her.  
“Gaara…” her voice was raspy and her thighs trembled a little bit. Gaara shoved her legs on his shoulders and kissed her hot glistening folds. “Gaara!”

 

“Hush.” 

 

Team Gai stood in front of the Kazekage to receive a message for their Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. Neji und Lee were well rested and ready to leave Suna. The two shinobis had trained and tried out plenty new restaurants. They had been able to rest very well in these two days unlike their teammate.  
Tenten had a light blush on her cheeks and her chakra signature flickered. Neji tried to ask her if she was alright but she only blushed more and told him not to worry. In front of the Kazekage Tenten seemed to be even more agitated.  
“Give Naruto this scroll with information and my apologies for this idiotic informant. I took care of him yesterday.” Gaara said and handed Neji the scroll. “You did well even though there were…” His eyes wandered to Tenten. “…problems.” The kunoichi looked at him with shrewd eyes and tried to stay calm and professional in front of her teammates.  
“Thank you very much and have a save journey.” Gaara dismissed them with these words.  
They bowed and were about to leave when Tenten stopped. “You guys can wait at the gate. Temari asked me to give Gaara-sama something.” Lee nodded and gave her a nice guy pose while Neji tried to not make a face at her. Not many people knew of her relationship to the Kazekage but Neji did and he assumed her behavior was linked to her love life.  
Tenten locked the door after Neji and Lee left and turned with a heated gaze to Gaara. The Kazekage watched her with a raised brow. His pose was relaxed in his big chair and his demeanor was calm as always. “Can I help you, Tenten-san?” Slight amusement could be heard.  
“Cut the crap, Gaara and finish this.”, she hissed with a few threatening steps toward him. Gaara looked at her fuming appearance she seemed to be distressed. She was distracted. Her thoughts circled around one thing. She was focused enough to send her teammates away but she forgot about the Kazekage guards. Or maybe she just didn’t care about them. Not anymore. Well it looks like Gaara accomplished his own small mission. “The second night was just cruel!” she almost whined.  
Gaara smiled, denying her the climax so many times hadn’t been easy on him either. Maybe exaggerated last night. When he had to leave last night she almost cried while begging him to finish it. Except for the fact that he liked his game – she seemed to enjoy it too. Otherwise she would’ve got her orgasm on her own. Still she didn’t. She played along and Gaara loved it. “It was only cruel because I took satisfaction in the fact that I killed that foolish informant.” Gaara stated and got up from his chair and walked around his big desk.  
“Fine.” She swallowed. “However, would you let me leave like this?” She inquired with big teary eyes. He walked up to her and touched her warm cheeks. “Never. Would you leave me?” Shaking her head to hard but making clear that she knew that he wasn’t talking about leaving Suna. He was talking about dying on a mission. “No.”  
“Don’t let me go down the road of insanity, Tenten. I love you too much.”  
With these words he sealed the windows of his office with sand and finished what he started.


End file.
